A vehicle has a difficulty in increasing a driving speed and a problem of degrading driving stability as a grip force of a rear tire is weakened at the time of high speed driving or turning.
In order to solve the problem, an air spoiler is provided at a rear of a vehicle to change a flow of air passing through the vehicle, and thus a pressure for pressing the vehicle depending on the airflow around the air spoiler is generated, thereby improving the grip force of the rear tire.
The air spoiler is installed at the rear of the vehicle, which restricts a degree of freedom in design. Further, when the air spoiler is installed once, it is difficult to change a design and when the air spoiler is applied to a luxury vehicle, the design may be hindered due to the installation of the air spoiler.
As described above, a technology for improving aerodynamic performance to improve fuel efficiency and driving stability of a vehicle restrictively applies the air spoiler and has a problem in that a shape of the vehicle or specifications of the air spoiler need to be changed in order to more improve the aerodynamic performance.
The matters described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present invention and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.